


El pasado, enterrado, bajo la arena

by haru182



Series: After the war [2]
Category: Under sandet | Land of Mine (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, after the war, its in the past and not explicit at all that's why I didn't tagged it, mención de atracción a un menor en el pasado, mention of past underage attraction, no es explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: Cuando vuelve a Berlín se encuentra con un país dividido, sin padres y sin amigos, sin nadie que lo reciba más que una carretilla de metal y palas ocho horas al día. Carl Rasmussen entra por la puerta del bar a las siete de la tarde de un martes de mierda, con ropa de civil y esos andares altivos: a Sebastian se le caen los cojones al suelo.





	El pasado, enterrado, bajo la arena

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que en las tags ha quedado bastante claro, que no hay advertencias especiales, ni nada muy fuera de lo aceptable y normal. Recomiendo la película, mucho, muchísimo. Empecé a escribirlo hace unos meses, un martes de mierda con un montón de exámenes por delante. Acabo hoy, un miércoles aceptable, con más exámenes por delante. 
> 
> 8 de Mayo; feliz aniversario del V.E Day, final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hace 74 años.

Cada día que se levanta, abre los ojos y vuelve al mundo de los conscientes, Sebastian da gracias por no llevar un uniforme militar y por estar en su país, que aunque es una mierda, es su país. Han pasado seis años desde el final de la guerra y desde que el Sargento Rasmussen les ayudó a escapar. No ha pasado ni un solo día en que no se acuerde de ese hombre, con confusión y culpa, con la nueva perspectiva de su edad adulta y una década diferente.

 

Cuando vuelve a Berlín se encuentra con un país dividido, sin padres y sin amigos, sin nadie que lo reciba más que una carretilla de metal y palas ocho horas al día. Los hijos del Tercer Reich son quienes se comen la mayor mierda, piensa, y así pasan los años recogiendo muertos y escombros, los rusos por un lado y los ingleses por otro. Todos a quien conocía o están muertos o desaparecidos y se abre camino a través del trauma, el miedo y la depresión social con uñas y dientes, luchando como hizo en Dinamarca, dejándose la piel en el trabajo y el pánico en la cama cada mañana.

 

Empiezan a abrir de nuevo los bares y las cafeterías y puede permitirse reducir su jornada de obrero, para poner birras y copas en un bareto sin nombre de un viejo amigo de sus padres. Tiene alcohol gratis y todas las chicas babean a su paso, pues el trabajo forzado le ha dejado una espalda digna de un dios nórdico y no queda casi nada de las facciones de niño que una vez marcaron su cara angelical. Sebastian mira a las chicas y a los chicos por igual, se acuerda de Helmut y se la casca en el baño de su piso con los dientes apretados y las mejillas ardiendo. A veces piensa en el Sargento cuando se corre. No hay día que no piense en él.

 

Por eso cuando Carl Rasmussen entra por la puerta del bar a las siete de la tarde de un martes de mierda, con ropa de civil y esos andares altivos, a Sebastian se le caen los cojones al suelo. Pero disimula bien porque ya tiene putos veintiséis años y se pregunta la edad de su antiguo Sargento porque si bien se notan los años en su cara, no está del todo mal. Niega con la cabeza y aunque es una situación extrañísima, se siente familiar. Pone tres jarras de cerveza a unos compañeros de la obra en la mesa nueve y se dirige a donde se sienta el señor Rasmussen, mirando por la ventana cómo el sol se va escondiendo tras un largo día ordinario. Tendría que parecerle raro, pero al fin y al cabo, Sebastian piensa todos los días en él.

 

“¿Qué te pongo?”, pregunta desinteresado Sebastian y se jacta para sí mismo de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, al puto Carl Rasmussen también se le haya escapado el alma por un momento al verle. Sebastian jugaba con ventaja, le había visto antes y de lejos y ya tenía ahorrado el factor sorpresa. El ex Sargento le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos y lo único que sabe hacer es sonreír con sorna como respuesta.

 

“Sebastian”, consigue balbucear. Es un hombre mayor, con la guerra dibujada en la cara y una lectura fácil y sin malicia de su corazón reflejada en la mirada.

 

“Eso no está en el menú. ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Una birra?”.

 

“Negra”, traga en seco sin quitarle los ojos de encima, de todo el cuerpo, de la cara, del cuello. “Y un vaso de vodka”.

 

“Empezamos fuerte”, comenta Sebastian limpiando la mesa con desinterés y todavía sin mirar mucho al Sargento, pero se detiene en seco y con los labios apretados le sostiene el contacto visual y le tiembla algo en la parte baja del estómago, se le olvida respirar por un momento y tiene que chutarse un trago de whisky detrás de la barra para volver a la mesa sin hiperventilar.

 

No es solo el hecho inevitable de que se siente atraído por él, básicamente desde el primer día que le vio, duro y sin compasión en aquellos tiempos bélicos. Sino todo lo que traen esos recuerdos consigo; el estrés post-traumático, el no haber vuelto a pisar una playa, las pesadillas en las que se encuentra de nuevo solo y asustado con la sensación de que la muerte le persigue con los dedos pegados a sus talones y le acaricia lasciva la barbilla desde atrás, con las manos de hueso y carne podrida. Porque así son sus pesadillas y así era la carne que volaba en mil pedazos por los aires cuando sus compañeros del escuadrón de prisioneros desactivaban las minas que un maldito psicópata asesino mandó a enterrar por toda la costa.

 

Carl le mira un par de veces inquieto, el vodka desparece del vaso y Sebastian lo recoge con la mano temblando. Pero aún no puede moverse. Tiene el delantal blanco manchado de cerveza y restos de kétchup y de pronto vuelve a ser un niño en Dinamarca, con demasiada culpa y conflictos internos, con demasiado miedo y perdido en el mundo. Completamente perdido. No sólo era la guerra de ahí fuera. Era la guerra de ahí dentro, en su pecho y su conciencia, aceptarse a sí mismo y perdonarse por algo que le habían enseñado que no podía existir en ese mundo. Vivir la vida que Carl Rasmussen le había ofrecido, la segunda oportunidad, escapar. Eso fue lo que le permitió perdonarse y seguir adelante. Por eso tiene la garganta hecha un desierto y no puede quitar sus ojos de la madera agrietada de la mesa, hasta que Carl le sujeta los dedos de la mano, torpe y con una fuerza descomunal y su energía prácticamente le obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

 

“Ven conmigo”, dice casi en un susurro grave. Y Sebastian deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y obedece, porque ante él es un niño otra vez, ante su pasado no tiene armas para luchar y porque está seguro de que su actitud empieza a levantar sospechas entre los clientes y su jefe. Con una mirada entre gélida y torturada se despide de este último con un asentimiento de cabeza y lo último que oye antes de cruzar la puerta del bar hacia la calle es un insulto de su parte, pero con media promesa de que puede que le perdone por el generoso pago que Carl ha dejado en la mesa.

 

Parece ser que después de todo Sebastian si estaba en el menú.

 

Y recorren las calles en silencio, a veces Carl delante, a veces detrás. A veces a través de ruinas, cruzan tres puentes y no hablan nunca, no se preguntan a dónde van, pero confían, como guiados por un poder de convicción que viene alimentado por una experiencia de otra vida; la familiaridad de la compañía ligada a los recuerdos no vividos, a los sí vividos, a las fantasías de Sebastian. Y por cómo se estruja las manos el Sargento desde que tocó a Sebastian, puede que fantasías suyas también. Al final se sientan, respirando con cansancio en un parque con árboles recién plantados y estrellas acabadas de salir en un firmamento azul oscuro. Sebastian rebosa juventud por cada poro sudado de su piel y Carl le contempla de perfil, con la boca semi-abierta y un conflicto inimaginable en los ojos, que le pesa y huele a metal quemado, o tal vez son sólo las ruinas que aún quedan en la ciudad.

 

“¿Cómo me has encontrado?”. Ya no hay más trato formal, ya eso se acabó. Carl se lo piensa un rato antes de contestar, descansando en la hierba mullida y agradeciendo cada soplo de aire misericordioso, ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca del cuerpo de Sebastian.

 

“Cómo es la vida y sus andares, que no he podido dejar de pensar en un niño alemán con cabeza hueca cruzando la frontera. No dejabas de mirar para atrás”. Y por la forma en la que el ex Sargento le escanea desde las botas hasta la cabeza, Sebastian sabe a lo que se atiene; es correspondido en su depravada fantasía, porque si lo que sentía en ese momento, los humanos lo juzgaban como incorrecto por ser dos hombres, lo juzgarían con el doble de ganas, por la diferencia de edad. Y de alguna forma se le enciende una llamarada azul y cálida dentro del pecho y las ganas de un contacto se le convierten en cosquillas llenas de electricidad entre las piernas y las puntas de los dedos. “Y ya no eres un niño, Sebastian”.

 

“Esto está”, señala entre ellos dos, con los ojos como imanes y la sonrisa torcida, “de todas las maneras posibles, muy, pero que muy mal”. Carl asiente pensativo mirando al suelo por un momento, a la extensión del parque verde que les acoge y se acerca con sigilo hacia Sebastian.

 

“Yo no soy un buen hombre, Sebastian Schumann”. El aliento de Carl es cálido contra su rostro y no se siente tan pequeño como creía que lo haría. “Eso tendrías que saberlo a estas alturas”.

 

“Lo que sé es que, de hecho, sí lo eres. Me salvaste la vida y por eso estoy aquí. Aunque ahora me cuestiono los intereses ocultos en esa decisión”. Carl se aleja con un mohín y un poco de burla en la risa dedicada hacia sus palabras, algo trastornado por la idea de lo que Sebastian sugiere, pero no del todo ajeno a ello.

 

“Jamás” y recalca con esfuerzo en la palabra, “te hubiera tocado ni un solo pelo de esa cabeza de chorlito antes, cuando eras un crío”. Algo dentro de Sebastian se tranquiliza, pero ni siquiera sabía que estaba sufriendo. Puede que Carl nunca lo admita, pero su sentido de supervivencia siempre le dijo que había algo más en los ojos de aquel hombre, algo oscuro y culpable. Deseo fiero y controlado; Sebastian tenía diecisiete en ese entonces y no era _tan_ pequeño, o eso se decía cuando tenía que consolarse imaginando una realidad paralela en la que cosas entre él y Carl pudieran pasar. Desde que le vio en el bar unas horas atrás, no ha vuelto a catar ni una sola pizca de esa aura tan extraña. “Eres un hombre, ahora”.

 

“Pareces aliviado”.

 

“Lo estoy”.

 

“¿Y si no estoy interesado?”, pero Carl se acerca de nuevo, Sebastian sabe que juega con fuego y gasolina, que un hombre como él tiene sus contactos y secretos, la compra y venta de los susurros, se ríen con la mirada baja, con el deseo latiendo a pasos cada vez más agigantados entre ellos.

 

“Me has seguido”, contesta Carl, y los años se le vienen encima, Sebastian prueba la experiencia en sus labios y sabe a salvación y gloria bendita. Sin miedo a que pase nadie por ese parque nuevo y abandonado. Sin ganas de separarse en un buen rato.

 

Y todas las flores de su jardín llamado juventud, brotando en tonos fluorescentes, ya sin rastros de arena ni sal.

 


End file.
